


A Mix Of Pink And Yellow

by BlueCatofshadows



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alpha Irene, Alpha Joy, Alpha Wendy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ceo Irene, F/F, Fluff, I have a rule where if the person is real I don’t do smut so don’t expect anything past racy, Kinda a company au, Minor Angst, Omega Seulgi, Omega Verse, Omega Yeri, Red Velvet, SO FLUFFY, Seulgi is an artist, Seulrene, Tags May Change, Warning May Change, Wendy is Seulgi’s sister, artist seulgi, can be racy, its cute and fluffy and it has Seulrene and joyri and yeah, joyri - Freeform, literally don’t know how to classify this, possible implied smut, they all wind up working at a company au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCatofshadows/pseuds/BlueCatofshadows
Summary: Seulgi is an artist in need of a proper commission. Irene is the CEO of a huge company called Velvet Co. Fate collides the two in a club one night and then tears the two opposites apart, will they find each other?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I absolutely suck at first chapters but I had this idea and I’ve got so many plans for this fic!! I’m still working on my other Dreamcatcher fic (plus about 3 more fics in the works) so please bear with my not so great writing and awful update schedule!

Irene pinned the whimpering blonde omega against the wall as she gently kissed at the blonde’s neck. She nipped and kissed her way down to the girl’s collarbones, paying close attention to when the omega’s breath hitched when she hit sensitive spots.

They were at some club in a back hallway, something Irene normally would call ridiculous and mock people who would go back there, but tonight was very different. She had spotted the blonde on the dance floor dancing happily with a tall brunette girl. She was drawn to the girl, which was odd because she never had been particularly drawn to people. No, it was the opposite, people were drawn to her, which she found unfortunate, she preferred her own company or the company of her friends. Later that night, she had found the blonde at the bar and had flirted back and forth in the midst of somehow having a good conversation about flowers of all things. Somehow, it escalated, Irene didn’t really remember how, other than they both agreed to it, and they ended up here, the blonde pinned against the wall. Considering Irene normally, she was confused at how she acted tonight. She was far from the stereotypical Alpha who swaggered around and got what they wanted when they wanted it. No, she preferred to be quieter and more polite, only bringing out her loud true self around her friends. So the fact that Irene has this gorgeous Omega pinned to the wall was quite unusual.

‘Gosh, we never even properly introduced ourselves did we.’ Irene thought as she kissed her way back up to the blonde’s mouth ‘I don’t even know her name. This girl really made my manners go out the window...’ Her thoughts trailed off after that, much to preoccupied with making the sweet smelling Omega moan into her mouth. They continued for a little while before breaking away, panting for breath. The blonde nuzzled into the crook of Irene’s neck as they breathed heavily. Irene was just about to speak when the girl’s phone went off. Her head shot off of Irene’s neck and she fumbled to grab her phone. Her eyes went wide as she read her phone then frantically stuffed it back in a pocket. “I-I have to go. I’m so sorry. I hope I see-see you again...” the omega stammered, then sprinted off back towards the main area of the club. Irene stood dumbfounded as the girl ran off, confused as to why she ran off so quickly. She sighed as she slid her back down the wall, her senses still muddled by the omega’s scent. She hugged her knees as she tried to calm down. The blonde was intoxicating and stunningly beautiful, nothing was working to get her off of her mind.

Her alpha growled at her to go chase after the girl, to find her, to get her number, to do something but all she could do was sit there and think about what had just happened. She rubbed her neck while she thought and winced as she hit a particularly tender spot, clearly the omega had marked her up almost as much as she has marked her. She sighed, trying to clear her mind again but her brain said otherwise by refusing to obey her and simply playing the sound of the beautiful girl moaning because of her over and over in her head. She gulped, her face turning red at the memory and sudden dirty thoughts of how those moans might change if they were doing something else. She vigorously shook her head, she refused to think like that no matter how much the alpha inside her wanted too. She pushed her self to stand and pulled out her phone to text Yeri that she was going home. She couldn’t stand another minute in this club, she needed to go home.

After dragging a half asleep Yeri back to her own apartment, Irene finally managed to get to her own home. She staggered inside, kicking off her shoes and walking into her bedroom to change. Once she had changed and washed her face she finally mustered the courage to check out the damage the gorgeous omega had inflicted on her neck. Irene just sighed as she took note of every single dark colored mark littering her neck. Her friends would never let her live this down, or the media, oh no the media, she was a ceo for gods sake. Thank god it was getting colder so she could use the excuse of being cold to use sweatshirts and scarves to cover the deep marks all over her neck until they faded.

Irene sighed as she poked at a few particularly tender spots, then trudged to her bedroom after getting some pain meds and water. She didn’t even drink much, but she was almost certain she’d have a headache tomorrow. She lay down on her bed, curling underneath the covers as she sighed for the umpteenth time, the blonde omega still filling her thoughts, and strangely enough, her nose. She still could smell the omega, albeit faintly, which confused her. Instead of dwelling on it, she let herself fall asleep, her thoughts full of the nameless blonde.

~~~~~  
Seulgi slowly woke up to the piercing rays of light filtering through her curtains. She stretched slowly, got up from bed and stumbled towards the bathroom, intent on finding pain meds for the slight headache she had, which was odd because she hadn’t had very much to drink at all so she shouldn’t have had a headache. She flicked the light on as she stepped into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She gasped as she took into account the dark purple hickies littered all over her neck, that she had some how forgotten all about. As she reached up to trace a few of the particularly dark ones, the events of last night raced back to her. The feeling of the brown-haired alpha pressed against her heavy in her mind. She leaned against the sink and sighed as she remembered how stupid she had been, rushing off without even giving her her name or number. She had to leave because Joy was having some sort of disaster, which frustrated her because it broke her away from the alpha. Seulgi was loyal to a fault, like running from a hot alpha, to her friends. She would always help them no matter what, much like last night with Joy and her disaster. 

Seulgi’s mind was going a mile a minute as she slowly made herself breakfast. She knew she had never met the Alpha girl before but everything felt so right, so familiar, so natural. As if they were perfectly made for each other. She shook her head violently, it was so odd to think like that. It must be because she was an unmated omega and was feeling lonely last night. Yeah, that’s what was going on, nothing more. Seulgi tried drilling it into her brain, but it kept being overwhelmed with thoughts of the alpha. God she wish she knew the beautiful girl’s name. All she knew is that they somehow had a wonderful conversation about flowers in the middle of a club of all places, and then things escalated. She sighed again and started getting ready for the day, she couldn’t focus on this, she had to go about her day because even though it was Saturday she had some projects she wanted to finish.

~~~~~

For both of the girls, the day was long and tiring. They had nothing but thoughts of each other and wondering if they’d ever meet again. They had felt some connection, some weird pull to each other, and they both wanted to feel it again. They felt that they belonged together.

~~~~~

After work, Irene invited Yeri over for dinner since she wanted to make sure Yeri was recovering from last night because she had gotten a text about a wicked hangover from Yeri earlier in the day. 

Irene quickly walked to the door to open it, and as she swung open the door Yeri with a blindingly white smile shot into her apartment. “Ireneeee!” She yelled. Irene just rolled her eyes and ushered her in “I literally saw you last night.” 

After wandering into Irene’s living room they flopped down. “Why do you have Omega scent on you?” Yeri asked bluntly after they had settled in. Irene immediately blushed a dark red. “I didn’t think I’d still smell of her...” Irene mumbled “I even showered twice.” Yeri laughed loudly.

“Is that why you disappeared last night and then seemed disheveled when you came back?” Irene nodded somewhat sheepishly “Nothing really happened though, her phone rang and she ran off before anything actually happened.” She muttered sheepishly. Yeri laughed again.

Irene explained the whole situation to Yeri, still mildly frustrated that she had been interrupted. “Wow, that’s, wow. Did you get her name?” Irene shook her head. “Ah you poor unnie, I can’t believe you of all people would go for a girl like that and then lose her.” Irene nodded and stood to go check on the food that they were going to have for dinner “I know, it was weird but I just felt... drawn to her I guess?” Yeri followed close behind, leaning on the counter as she watched Irene. 

“That reminds me of an old story my mom used to tell me to get to sleep. She said that every person had a true mate, someone that just was perfect for them.” Yeri said wistfully “She said that when you met them it was like you had known them all your life and you were pulled together” Irene stared blankly at Yeri, this whole story feeling way to close to home with her situation. Yeri laughed at Irene’s expression “Honestly it’s probably just a story.” 

Irene forced a laugh and began to put food into two dishes. Yeri’s face light up as she grabbed the food and charged off into Irene’s living room to eat. Irene couldn’t shake the feeling that she just had to meet the blonde again, properly of course, not in the back of some club.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay yeah, so I don’t like how this chapter turned out. It’s kinda stiff and it has a lot of cuts, but it’s setting everything up and I’m not great at chapters that are setting everything up, woops! Well, after I finally have everything set up for the story I’ll (hopefully) start writing better chapters! I’ll try to get the next chapter out soon so y’all aren’t stuck with boring chapters^^

Irene sat at her desk, glancing at all her current projects and writing down notes as she considered ideas. In the midst of trying to focus, that damn blonde kept popping into her mind. Going to that club had been a mistake, she could’ve been seen and then she lost the gi- no, she couldn’t focus on that, not now.

She shook her head back and forth trying to clear her mind so she could focus on the project in front of her. She needed an artist for this next promotional series she needed to run, it was suggested by the board and she needed to always keep the favor of the board, so she accepted that the company would do it. She knew Wendy, a coworker and friend, knew artists and organized some PR, etc, so she shot her a text, asking her to come to her office as soon as she could manage.

A few moments later Wendy strode into Irene’s office, a wide smile on her face. “What can I do for you boss?” Wendy asked brightly while closing the door behind her. Irene rolled her eyes at the nickname, they were close enough that Irene had insisted that Wendy not call her that. “I need an artist. The board has a promotional piece and we need something stunning. Know anyone?” 

Wendy thought for a moment and the first artist that popped into her head was her sister. “I have just the artist. Give me a general scope of the project and I’ll be able to give that to the artist and she if she’ll do it. She needs a good commission so she’ll probably accept it. Oh! Here,” Wendy rifled through her pocket and pulled out her phone, scrolling for a moment and then handing it to Irene. “Swipe right a few more times, that’s some of her projects she’s done for personal and commissioned art.” Wendy smiled and took a step back as Irene slowly looked over the art. It was amazing, the girl had talent, and the style showed potential to fit well for what was needed. Irene nodded “I love it, what did you say her name was again?” Wendy smiled bright again as she took back her phone. “Seulgi, her name is Seulgi.”

~~~~~

“Hey Seul, guess what I’ve got for you?” Wendy sang happily over the phone. Seulgi groaned as she sat up. She had been so rudely awakened by her phone screaming the ringtone for her sister’s call. “Honestly it’s...” Seulgi paused as she glanced at the clock. “Like 9:30 in the morning, you know I’m not awake...” Wendy laughed “Yeah yeah well you’ll be interested in this one. I’ve found someone who wants to commission your art.” Seulgi blinked slowly, her brain coming online as she heard the words ‘commission’ and ‘art’. “Wait so like, a proper job or some random friend of yours?” Seulgi was confused, Wendy had only once before said she had a commission for her and it was for one of Wendy’s friends. “It’s a proper commission. Ever heard of Velvet Co?”

Later that morning after Seulgi had gotten all the details from Wendy about the job, and accepted of course, she decided to do some more research into the company. She knew generally what they were, but she was curious as to who in specific was commissioning her. She clicked on their website and read a little bit of information on them. Seulgi shrugged and closed the tab, turning back to the details for the job. She had a deadline, and needed to start now for a rough sketch to send to the company to see if they liked it.

Much later that night Seulgi finally sat up straight, leaning back to look at the sketch she had finished. It was an intricately drawn bear and bunny, the company’s logo animals, in the middle of a just as intricate forest landscape. It wasn’t coloured and was still rough, but she was determined to do this well. She always was determined to finish projects to the best of her ability, but she felt that this one in specific was important. She wanted to make a good impression, maybe even solidify a spot as a company artist. She quickly saved the design and sent it off to Wendy. She knew she wouldn’t get a response any time soon since it was really really late, oh, even later than she thought, but Seulgi felt better with it submitted. She sighed and stood up, her joints cracking after sitting in a hunched position after so long. She yawned and decided to head to bed for some well deserved sleep.

~~~~~

Wendy slid a printed out version of Seulgi’s sketch across Irene’s desk. Irene leaned forward excitedly, this was something that was she hoped was going to be actually interesting in the midst of an otherwise very dull day. She looked down at the drawing, in awe of the art. She could tell it was unfinished but it already was gorgeous and she could see what the artist was probably going to do. She glanced up at Wendy with a smile on her face. “This is great, honestly where did you find this artist?” Wendy smiled broadly. “She’s my sister.” Irene smiled and lean back in her chair. “Well tell your sister she’s got a commission and a possible job opening.” Wendy smiled brightly again and nodded. “I’ll let her know, thank you.” Irene nodded. Wendy quickly made her way out of the office, tugging her phone out of her pocket. Irene looked down at the art again, amazed by the style and the intricacies of even this rough sketch. She couldn’t image what the finished product would be like. “The board will be thrilled.” Irene murmured aloud once she was alone. “If they really like the piece, I’ll have to meet this brilliant artist to see if I can give her a permanent job.” She trailed off and glanced over the sketch again, then turned to her computer to send an email to the board.

~~~~~

“What? Wait really?” Seulgi was on the phone with Wendy, listening to her sister gush about how the CEO loved it and couldn’t wait for the finished product. “Yeah really. How long do you estimate that it’ll take to finish? The CEO wants a rough deadline for you.” Seulgi yelled loudly in excitement. Wendy laughed, and they quickly finished the conversation and Seulgi headed to her art room to continue work on the piece.

Several hours and two cups of coffee later it was 1am. Seulgi yawned as she hit save on the drawing and stretched, cracking most of her joints as she stood. She wandered to her bedroom and flopped down. She was happy with her progress, it was about half done, but it taken up most of her day and she was exhausted. She needed sleep and recuperation for her hand so it wouldn’t hurt as badly. She curled underneath the covers and quickly fell dead asleep, she was exhausted and deserved the sleep.

Across the city, Irene was still awake. She had been reading and finishing up a few projects that didn’t really need to be done but she wanted them done, no one in the company could ever call her lazy. She yawned and she leaned back and away from her desk. She was finally done and now it was time for sleep. She quickly washed up, and much like the omega across the city, fell into a deep sleep.

~~~~~

The brunette alpha nipped at her pulse point as she held Seulgi to the bed with her body, skin to skin. She began to bite harder as Seulgi moaned. The alpha sucked at her pulse point before gently reaching to give her a kiss on the lips before returning her attention to Seulgi’s neck. She held gently onto her head and shoulder as she began to bite. She was marking Seulgi. She bit deep and hard, making Seulgi cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. She felt the Alpha’s sharp teeth suddenly break sk-

With a jolt and a gasp Seulgi sat up in bed, her hand instantly going to the side of her neck. She sighed, in relief or discontent she couldn’t tell, as she found no feeling of a mark on her neck. She flopped backwards onto her pillows, trying to even out her breathing. The dream felt so real it was frightening. Seulgi was confused, no one had ever effected her so much. Never affected her to the point of having dreams about being marked. Seulgi shook her head back and forth as she felt her cheeks heat up at recalling all the details of the dream. She sighed, why did that Alpha effect her so much? She probably would never see her again, what was going on with her head?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So finally, FINALLY I have another chapter out. It took me ages I’m so sorry. I’m the the middle of the throes of studying for midterms but hopefully I’ll have another chapter out soon (I’ve already started it and hope to be done by the end of the week but no promises.) I hope you like the chapter! (Ps, I nearly was going to not make this a slowburn but then stuff happened and welp its a slowburn now I’m sorry)

Today was the day, she finally got to ‘turn in’ her finalized piece for the promotional event. She was going to meet the CEO too, so it was important to make a good impression in case the company decided they liked her work and then gave her a permanent position. Seulgi adjusted her sweater again while looking in the mirror. She was nervous, she wanted to make Wendy proud and she wanted a permanent position at Velvet Co. Getting a permanent position at the company would be amazing. 

She sighed as she adjusted her hair one more time before grabbing her portfolio and running out the door. She quickly got in her car and flicked on some music to try to calm down, considering that she was for some reason, ridiculously nervous.

She met up with Wendy in the lobby of the imposing building that was Velvet Co. She gave her a quick hug. “You ready Seul?” Seulgi nodded with a grin “Yeah. Lets go.” Wendy smiled and ushered her towards the elevator. She ran Seulgi through the rough details, what to expect from the CEO, what the piece was for, the chance Seulgi had of getting a permanent job if the CEO and board liked the art and it helped promotions, etc etc. Seulgi did her best to listen, but she was particularly anxious. She had a deep feeling in her gut that this meeting was going to be important, really important. The fact that her omega was hidden and not at least somewhat showing up, which commonly her omega liked remind her that she was there, just reinforced that feeling. Wendy placed a reassuring hand on Seulgi’s shoulder while pumping out a small amount of soothing pheromones “Hey, it’ll be alright Seul, take a deep breath, the CEO will love it.”

As Seulgi walked towards the CEO’s office she suddenly was hit with a strong alpha scent. Her omega whimpered suddenly, finally rearing her fluffy head in the back of Seulgi’s mind, as they both recognized the scent, it was the scent that had been imbedded in her nose since the night she had met that brunette alpha. It was her. Her omega whined at the smell of her alpha. Wait, what? Her alpha? When did that happen, that girl was not her alpha, just an alpha she had happened to meet once. It took all of her strength to not buckle against the wall as her omega strained at the scent and she remembered that dream about the brunette. She shook her head in frustration, trying to reign herself in. She took a deep breath, calming herself, and then she continued towards the CEO’s office, the scent only getting stronger. Before Wendy could notice that she had paused, she quickly picked up the pace. She couldn’t jeopardize this meeting because of an alpha that had a significantly weird effect on her. She took another deep breath and began to match Wendy’s strides. The duo quickly made it to a big wooden set of double doors. 

“Here we are, CEO’s office, you ready Seul?” Wendy grinned at Seulgi, doing her best to soothe the anxious omega. She nodded and Wendy pulled open the door and they quickly walked inside and up to the CEO’s desk, who speaking of, currently faced the wall, but as the alpha turned time seemed to stop.

It really was the alpha from the other night. Seulgi blushed slightly as they made eye contact and thoughts of that night shot into the forefront of Seulgi’s mind. The alpha’s eyes widened as she made eye contact with Seulgi, but then quickly pulled herself together and stood. Seulgi politely bowed to the CEO as soon as she could. The alpha smiled “Seulgi I presume? Miss Wendy has told me a lot about you.” Seulgi nodded, not trusting herself to speak without squeaking, still overwhelmed by the fact that that alpha was standing in front of me. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, I’m the CEO, Irene Bae.” Seulgi smiled at Irene, she finally knew this powerful Alpha’s name. 

Irene was, unsurprisingly, just as affected by the appearance of the omega. She had almost immediately recognized the scent, and as she saw the girl, it solidified exactly who it was. She was startled to see the Omega that been occupying her thoughts to be standing in front of her as the talented mystery artist. Her alpha howled in the back of her mind to mention something about the other night, especially once she briefly spotted a very faint outline of a hickey-like bruise on Seulgi’s neck. She shook herself out of her thoughts as she sat down and motioned for the others to sit as well. She had a meeting to run, and she wasn’t about to mention how she pinned Seulgi to a wall in a dark club in front of her sister in a business meeting.

About a half hour later, the meeting finally was wrapping up. It was a bit awkward for Seulgi and Irene, but since Wendy was still in the room, they did their best to hide it. Agreements had been reached considering the art and all was going well. As the meeting wrapped up, Wendy excused herself, leaving Irene and Seulgi alone in the alpha’s office. 

Irene cleared her throat “Well this was certainly an ingesting way to meet again.” Seulgi blushed red. “Ah, yeah.” Irene smiled at how nervous the poor omega was. “Should we talk about the other night or...?” Irene trailed off, trying to gauge the blondes thoughts. “Well, maybe we can talk about it another time? I feel it might be awkward considering you’re half my boss now and I don’t know you particularly well.” Seulgi stuttered out.

Irene smiled politely at Seulgi “May I at least get your number?” Seulgi blushed a deep scarlet again “For work purposes.” Irene added, smirking at the blonde. “Of-of course.” She quickly wrote down her number on a piece of paper and handed it to the alpha. “Well Seulgi, I’ll keep in contact, I’m sure this project will turn out to do what we’d like.” Seulgi nodded with a small smile on her face. She bowed to Irene as she spoke “Likewise Ms. Bae.” Seulgi quickly bowed again and shuffled her way out of Irene’s office. She needed out of there, she was so flustered to see the woman that had recently had her pinned against a wall. 

As Seulgi left Irene flopped down into her with a sigh. It had taken most of her control to control herself and her alpha not to make a fool of herself or do something stupid like pin Seulgi to her desk in front of Seulgi’s sister. She ran a hand over her face doing her best not to deeply inhale the sweet vanilla scent that the gorgeous omega had left behind. This was going to suck, especially if she was going to hire the girl. Well, it was certainly one way to practice total self control.

A few days later the ad was out and doing outstanding. It attracted lots of attention and helped the company through that attention. The board was content to say the least. They requested that Irene give this artist a job offer, the artist was too good to give up. She readily agreed, but quietly once she was back in her office alone she thought about Seulgi. She wanted to offer her this job since it was both good for the blonde and the company, but it definitely was going to be interesting having someone work for her that she had previous pinned to a wall. She shook her head. She had been having a few too many thoughts like that recently, all focused around the blonde. She sighed and called Wendy, she had a job offer to draft up. 

Seulgi was ecstatic to say the least. She had gotten a permanent position at a prestigious company where her sister worked too. She sang loudly and brightly along to the music that her phone was currently blasting while she painted. She had been in the middle of painting when the news came through and all the news did was give her another burst of inspiration. Wendy was coming over in about an hour, and so she wanted to get this piece done before her sister arrived. 

An hour and a shower later, Seulgi’s doorbell chimes. She opened the door to a grinning Wendy and quickly let her in. Wendy crushed her in a tight hug, still grinning “Congrats Seul! I’m so proud of you.” Seulgi quickly ushered her in and they settled down in her living room. “I’m excited Wannie, this is big for me, being an illustrator for a massive company is huge.” Wendy nodded. They continued talking and celebrating, digging into the food that Wendy had brought. Finally once it got to late, Wendy decided to head home. “I’ve got work tomorrow so I can’t stay.” Seulgi frowned but nodded “Well I’ll see you again soon anyways, we’re going to be start kind of working together now.” Wendy continued, pulling on her shoes as she stood near the door. Several goodbyes later Seulgi was alone in her apartment again. She sang happily as she got ready for bed. She was going to accept and send back the job proposal tomorrow morning and then she’d start work on Monday. That meant she had 3 days to relax until work started for her. She continued to sing quietly as she washed her face and climbed into bed. Thoughts of Irene slowly crept into her mind, considering how it might be awkward to work with her due to the fact that she was still attracted to the alpha and felt some weird pull towards her. Seulgi sighed and pulled the covers farther up. She hoped she didn’t dream of Irene again, she wasn’t sure she could look the alpha in the eyes now and especially not if she had another dream like the last one. She sighed again, and fell asleep. 

Across the city Irene was yet again awake quite late. She was finalizing several things for hiring Seulgi alongside closing a few other projects that she needed to finish. Irene quietly closed her laptop and got herself ready for bed, humming quietly. She pulled a big T-shirt over her head, and thought of Seulgi. Their meeting had been awkward and she had no clue why she asked about the incident at the club. She shivered as she recalled the way Seulgi whimpered as she pressed her against the wall. She shook her head frantically, she couldn’t think of that anymore. She didn’t doubt that Seulgi didn’t like her and that she also thought that their relationship should stay formal and for business only. Her alpha howled pitifully as she decided that she’d never mention anything romantically to Seulgi, she needed to have a strict work-only relationship with her. Irene sighed as she climbed into bed, the blonde still filling her thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave some Kudos and Comments if you enjoyed, it really makes my day! Sorry if there are many mistakes, I don’t have a beta TT <3


End file.
